Amazo (DCCU)
Amazo (written as "AMAZO") is the main physical antagonist of the film Justice League: Match, the second movie in the Justice League film series. Amazo is a complex artificially-intelligent android with the capability of mimicking the abilities of metahumans and other super-powered beings. It was originally planned as the main contingency for the Justice League, however it went rogue and became the League's biggest threat yet. History Creation Dr. Anthony Ivo was the first scientist to do extensive studies on metahumans. He discovered the metagene, the rare gene amongst humans that allows them to develop superhuman abilities. Dr. Ivo's research brought up the idea of a being that could analyze a metahuman's metagene and be able to adapt the metahuman's abilities. During his experiments on Corto Maltese (which were shown in flashbacks in the show Guardian), he was able to record the anatomical structures of metahumans and find out what the anatomical differences were. He was able to predict the anatomical changes that occurred when a metahuman developed their powers. This research was the base in which the AMAZO project started with. Bruce Wayne had been working on contigency plans for metahumans and other superhumans since before the organization of the Justice League. He was able to use Ivo's metahuman research to theorize a superpower-mimicking android. He also used android research from Thomas Morrow, Ray Palmer, and Lex Luthor to theorize how the android would work. Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox made an offer to Simon Stagg, CEO of STAGG Industries, to form a partnership between WayneTech and STAGG's applied sciences division. Bruce was able to convince Stagg when he used Batman, his alter ego, to tell Stagg what the project was really for. Wayne also got the assistance of Rex Mason, Stagg's best theoretical physicist and chemist, and Dr. Will Magnus, the CEO of AmerTek and the creator of Victor Stone's Cyborg armor and the Metal Men. They two main integrations of Project AMAZO were the Metamorpho mutagen serum and an artificially-intelligent bio-analysis system based on the AI of Brainiac. This allowed the android to analyze the metagene of a metahuman or the physiology of a super-powered being and shift its mechanical anatomy to allow itself to mimic those abilities. Going Rogue While this is not found out until later in the film, Simon Stagg intentionally ordered Amazo to take down the Justice League. Stagg was paid by Amanda Waller to do so, although the League never discovers that Waller was involved. After finding out that Stagg betrayed them, Stagg was killed by Aquaman, who impaled him with his trident. After Amazo is defeated, Bruce Wayne voluntarily leaves the Justice League, as he feels that he does not belong there if the League does not see how dangerous they all really are. However, he leaves on friendly terms with Superman, who forgives Bruce before he leaves the Watchtower. Abilities *'Superpower replication-' Amazo has the ability to analyze the metagene of a metahuman (or physiology of other super-powered beings) and shift his mechanical anatomy to mimic that person's abilities. He is able to store an infinite amount of physiologies within his database, which allows him to reuse and even combine the abilities of nearly all super-powered being he encounters. *'Incredibly durable armored exoskeleton-' Amazo has an exoskeleton made of an alloy of Promethium and Nth Metal, which is incredibly durable. A punch from Superman wouldn't even scratch the metal. Disadvantages Amazo is unable to mimic the abilities of the following superheroes: *'Green Lantern-' Amazo cannot mimic the powers of a Green Lantern, as the power is granted by the ring, and not by any modified physiology. *'Red Tornado-' Amazo cannot replicate the abilities of another android, he can only replicate the abilities of biological specimens. *'Metamorpho-' Since Rex Tyler's physiology was modified by a mutagen serum, like Amazo, Rex's physiology changes so much that Amazo's database cannot keep track. *'Shazam-' Despite easily defeating Shazam in battle, Amazo cannot replicate the lightning-integrated abilities that Shazam possesses, as they are magic and cannot be analyzed. He is able to defeat Shazam by replicating the powers of Superman, as well as his durability countering Shazam's lightning attacks. *'Blue Beetle-' Despite the character not being present in Match, the writers have confirmed that Amazo cannot replicate the abilities of Blue Beetle, as the powers are granted by the Scarab. Category:Characters